Things I'll never say
by Exploded Pen
Summary: He tries to tell herbut the words don't seem to be coming out SONG FIC


~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~A little bit of warm heartedness for the evening lol.~*~  
  
~I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows~  
  
Malcolm stared at his girlfriends door, mind racing over what he was about to do. He pressed the door chime and waited feeling his heart pound in his chest.  
  
*Hurry up before I run away!!*  
  
~I'm staring at my feet~  
  
He looked up from his secure vantage point on the floor as the door swished open.  
  
"Hi Malcolm."  
  
~My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head~  
  
"Hi," he stuttered.  
  
She moved to let him in.  
  
*One foot in front of the other. That's it, left, right, left, right*  
  
~I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah~  
  
He looked into her warm brown eyes as she talked about general things. It wasn't sinking it at all.  
  
*Just say what you have to say, the worst she can do is....................ok ignore that just speak!*  
  
~If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you away, Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?~  
  
"You ok?" she asked concerned. "You seem a little...................distracted."  
  
*If only you knew, if only. Right think. You practiced what you were gonna say*  
  
If I could say what I wanna see I wanna see me go down on one knee Marry me today~  
  
"I'm fine," he managed.  
  
She studied his features closely.  
  
~Yes I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say~  
  
*Mouth why are you working? There's a loose connection between my brain and my mouth I swear!*  
  
~It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you What's on my mind?~  
  
She continued talking to him; he could feel the box digging into his side almost urging him to speak.  
  
*Why can't I say it?*  
  
~If it ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care?~  
  
*Just say it, c'mon! What are you? A man or a mouse?*  
  
She was getting changed now, out of her uniform and into more casual clothes, made her feel more like she was a woman as she so eloquently put it.  
  
*Must she do that? I'm trying to say something and it's very hard to concentrate when's she's..........................umm......................MIND ON TASK MIND ON TASK!!*  
  
~Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah~  
  
"You wanna get something to eat?" she asked.  
  
He nodded dumbly.  
  
She smiled and linked arms with him and together they began walking to the Mess Hall.  
  
*Oh brilliant, you can barely say it in front of her now you're going to a room full of people. Fantastic, I can see it now!* ~If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?~  
  
Once in the turbo-lift she brought his mouth close to hers.  
  
"See, when I've had a crappy day all I need is you to cheer me up," she said smiling.  
  
He returned the smile blushing like a tomato.  
  
~If I could say what I wanna see I wanna see me go down on one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say~  
  
*C'mon Malcolm, look, here's the mess hall. Oh no-Trip! Bugger. He's giving me meaningful looks*  
  
Malcolm made a cutting motion across his throat. Trip sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hopeless," he mouthed. "Ya hopeless Mal!"  
  
She gave him a strange look.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You're acting strangely."  
  
"No, I'm fine; I'll get us food, why don't you get a table."  
  
She smiled and wandered to a nearby table.  
  
~What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slippin' away I stutter, I stumble, Like I've got nothing to say.....~  
  
Trip came over.  
  
"What happened?" he hissed.  
  
"Mouth isn't working, I can't do it," Malcolm panicked.  
  
~Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah~  
  
"Mal! Why?" Trip asked trying to keep his voice down. "Ya are so damn stupid!"  
  
~Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say.~  
  
"Look, I keep trying to say it but nothing's coming out," He explained quietly.  
  
"Well make it come out!" Trip hissed.  
  
"It's not as easy as that!" Malcolm protested.  
  
~If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I wanna blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?~  
  
"I'm terrified," he admitted. "What if she says no?"  
  
"She won't!" Trip assured him. "She loves ya-I can't imagine why though-now get over there!"  
  
~f I could say what I wanna see I wanna see you go down on one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say~  
  
Malcolm grabbed two trays and carried them back over to Hoshi.  
  
Just as he was nearing her he tripped.  
  
He looked up to see spaghetti sliding down her face.  
  
*Oh damn*  
  
She had an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
~With these things I'll never say These things I'll never say~  
  
*Ok, she's dripping head to toe in spaghetti, I guess it's now or never*  
  
He got up onto his knees slowly pulling the box from his pocket.  
  
"Hoshi, even when you're all covered in spaghetti and sauce, I love you," he told her. "So will you grant this hopeless excuse for a human being the honor of marrying you?"  
  
He waited tensely for her response.  
  
Hours seemed to pass.  
  
Slowly her face spread into a wide grin.  
  
"C'mere ya daft git!" she said mimicking his accent.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked  
  
She nodded and the mess hall erupted in cheers.  
  
*Oh thank the Lord my mouth works!*  
  
~*~Review-Critism and thoughts are helpful-honest! 


End file.
